twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Tooth
"Shut up and bleed, you motherf-" - Sweet Tooth, Twisted Metal: Black and Twisted Metal (2012) Sweet Tooth is a character prominently featured in the Twisted Metal series. The character is an ice-cream truck driven by serial killer clown, Needles Kane. He is the series' trademark character, notable for his flaming head, and has appeared in every Twisted Metal game up-to-date. He has had many different looks, the first of which he has green hair and face paint, then he transitioned to the trademark flaming hair. He then proceded to wear a mask strapped onto his face, which first appeared in Twisted Metal: Black. The mask also is in Twisted Metal (2012) He is also the leader of The Clowns, his gang that's set to appear in the upcoming Twisted Metal (2012). About Sweet Tooth, who's real name is Needles Kane, is an insane killer clown who drives an ice cream truck, and his face is seen in the cover of every Twisted Metal game to date. He is the series mascot and has currently been featured in every single Twisted Metal. His character has gone through many different designs and versions. He also has the most ties with other characters in the series. Twisted Metal An escaped mental patient, Sweet Tooth is a man on a mission. He has entered Twisted Metal in hopes of gaining the one prize that means more to him than anything in the world...his best friend. Driver Name: Needles Kane Vehicle While it drives like a bathtub on wheels, this baby is POWERFUL! Watch out for its napalm ice cream cones! Name: Sweet Tooth Armor: '''4/5 '''Handling: '''1/5 '''Speed: '''1/5 '''Special Weapon: 5/5 *Napalm Cone: A very powerful flaming projectile, comes in vanilla or chocolate. License Plate: '''ISKREEM (Ice Cream, or I Scream) Twisted Metal 2 Back again as a deranged serial killer clown, Sweet Tooth has a much different goal in this year's contest. Driver '''Name: Needles Kane Info: Male, unknown age and birth place *"My first home was the circus, my second was a state institute, my next home will be yours. I will be the man who hides under your bed, in your closet, in your mind. When I win, you'll never be too far from me." Vehicle Name/Type: Sweet Tooth/Ice Cream Truck Handling: Sluggish Armor: 4/5 Speed: 1/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Napalm Cones: Homing pink cones missiles that wave in mid-air that are more accurate from further ranges. Because they regenerate quite fast, they can be spammed; However, they are not that strong. License Plate: ISKREEM Sweet Tooth appears as a hidden vehicle, revealed by pressing( ↑ L1 Δ → )in the vehicle selection screen. Twisted Metal 3 If only all clowns were as sweet as Sweet Tooth, the world would be a much more psychotic place. This demented concessionaire bops around in his ice cream truck spreading merriment and salmonella. You'll also note that Sweet Tooth is down with the good humor: he'll be laughing the entire time he's launching the explosive head off the top of his truck. You'll have to earn this treat because Sweet Tooth is a hidden character available only after winning the game. Driver Name: Needles Kane Info: '''Male, 42 yrs, birthplace unknown *"I scream, you scream, we all scream for...me! Gather 'round kiddies, and let me show you just how sweet I can be! I have plenty of frosty, explosive treats for all the Twisted Metal contestants!" Vehicle '''Name/Type: '''Sweet Tooth/Ice Cream Truck '''Handling: Sluggish Armor: 4/5 Speed: 2/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 *Launches a giant remote bomb shaped as Sweet Tooth's flaming head. It explodes when it comes in contact with any vehicle or when you detonate it. Twisted Metal 4 In this version of Sweet Tooth, he is the master of the Twisted Metal tournament. When he was young the competition, with Calypso at its head, came to Sweet Tooth's town. The contest was unlike anything Sweet Tooth ever laid eyes on. It gave him dreams of death and destruction and so he followed the traveling tournament until he eventually entered himself. He proved quite adept in combat and killed many drivers but he felt that he was just a pawn killing while Calypso grew stronger with each soul. Because of this, when Sweet Tooth won the competition he wished to be the star of Twisted Metal. Sweet Tooth competes in the competition for years but ultimately became envious of Calypso. Eventually he executes a coup d'etat with the assist of a bunch of midget clowns, steals Calypso's ring which was the source of his power granting Sweet Tooth the same abilities, and took control as ruler of Twisted Metal. He is the final boss of the Twisted Metal Tournament, and possibly the hardest of any boss to kill. Driver Name: 'Needles Kane '''Demeanor: '??? Vehicle 'Type: '''Armored Ice Cream Truck '''Handling: '??? 'Armor: '??? 'Speed: '??? 'Special: '??? *Henchmen: When fired three orbs are aimed at the target (with homing capabilities)and they trap the opponent. The other two orbs (taking the forms of Sweet Tooth's henchmen) launch missiles (green face) and flames (red face). *This special was overpowered because of the sheer amount of time spent trapped during the attack and the possibility of a one-hit kill. His special can be considered to be the most powerful and broken of any in the series. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl The youngest & the most mischievous of all the kids in the neighborhood! He enters the contest wanting a little ice cream. Driver '''Name: '''Sweet Tooth Vehicle Beware of this ice cream truck's Special Weapon - a tasty, yet deadly, ricocheting frozen treat with auto target re-acquisition action! If Sweet Tooth misses the first time, watch out for the rebound! '''Name: '''Tasty Treats Ice Cream Truck '''Armor: 7/10 Acceleration: 6/10 Top Speed: 5/10 Handling: 6/10 Special Weapon: 'Fires ice cream ricochets that bounce off walls for an extended period of time. Twisted Metal: Black The first time Sweet Tooth killed someone he didn't even flinch. He did it as skillfully as a trained surgeon and without regrets. After the first one., it was obvious that he had found his calling in life. He quickly developed an insatiable thirst for blood. Sometimes his victims were meticulously hunted down, but most were randomly chosen and just unlucky to have crossed his path. No one was safe. Driver '''Name: '''Needles Kane '''Age: '? 'Disorder: '''Unspecified Psychotic disorder; Homicidal tendencies; insomnia. '''Treatment: '''Warning: Meds have no effect; lost cause. Vehicle This ice cream truck's whimsical nature hides the truck's true function - a place for Sweet Tooth to commit his treacherous acts. Its appearance makes it easy to lure his most innocent victims. And more often than not, the freezer is used to store other "items" besides the frozen treats Sweet Tooth sells. The truck's heavy control and slow speed are offset by the devastating nature of its Special Attack. '''Name: '''Tasty Treats Ice Cream Truck '''Control: '''5/10 '''Speed: '''4/10 '''Armor: '''8/10 '''Special Weapon: '''7/10 When activate, Sweeth Tooth car will transform into a towering contraption, set numerous hidden missile rack to firing position before shooting its load (with shooting style in par with zoomy missile). The missile have its own auto homing mechanism. This contraption may partly inspire the "Tower tooth" vehicle. Story Sweet Tooth is portrayed as more of a natural serial killer in this incarnation of the series. He is infamous for having killed a vast number of people but was eventually captured and was to be executed. Prior to his execution, The Preacher cursed him and set his head ablaze with a never ending flame. The flames brought great pain that grew worse each day. He enters Twisted Metal to wish for the flames on his head to be extinguished, ceasing the unbearable pain. But he would rather kill and be stuck with the pain than to give up killing for the rest of his life. Twisted Metal: Head-On Needles Kane, in this game, is revealed to be another personality of Marcus Kane, the driver of Roadkill. Needles' goal in this tournament is to take over Twisted Metal and run the tournament himself. In this tournament, if Marcus gives into his Needles' persona, the two become the driver of Dark Tooth and Tower Tooth, the game's last two bosses. Vehicle '''Name/Type: '''Sweet Tooth/Ice Cream Truck '''Handling: '''2 '''Armor: '''8 '''Special Weapon: '''6 Napalm Cone - Fires flaming napalm cones from the top of the ice cream truck. It can bounce off walls. '''Speed: '''2 Twisted Metal Lost Needles Kane drives Gold Tooth with the same special weapon but stronger armor. The vehicle is the same as Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck but gold. He can be unlocked by beating Twisted Metal Lost on the hard difficulty level. Twisted Metal (2012) ''"It's good to be back." -Sweet Tooth, Twisted Metal (2012) His name remains the same, and his story is based on the origin of the character, such as how he got the mask. But in the new Twisted Metal it is confirmed he makes it himself, rather than someone else creating it. The story also focuses on his first kill, and possibly his childhood. In the PlayStation Magazine article, David Jaffe said his story is about Sweet Tooth searching for "the one that got away" , who was the first girl he failed to kill. Jaffe stated that the cutscenes are pretty disturbing for Sweet Tooth's story, and there are 3 endings, one for each difficulty level played. Endings *Twisted Metal:' Needles arrives in Calypso's lair with a female hostage in tow. After retrieving the paper bag, Needles opens fire on everyone in vicinity until the hostage unties herself and holds a gun to his head. Calypso thanks the woman for stopping Needles' carnage, but she calls them both freaks and tells them she's leaving with the truck. *'Twisted Metal 2:' Calypso narrates the story and says that Sweet Tooth told him he wanted to live out his greatest fantasy, which is to become a bug in a tiny little garden away from the people who think he is crazy as a final escape from his madness. Sweet Tooth is seen as a bug in a garden killing any bug who dares get in his way while he dreams of his come back to the real world. *'Twisted Metal 3:' Sweet Tooth wishes to eat all the candy and ice cream he wants. Calypso, instead, sends him to a dentist. He can be seen strapped to the dentist's chair and his mouth being held by arms of metal and about to be drilled. *'Twisted Metal: Black:' At the end, Calypso was true to his word and handed Sweet Tooth a vial filled with the Preacher's blood. Calypso said if he drank it his curse would end, but if Needles ever went back to his killing ways, the antidote would wear off. Sweet Tooth smashed the vial and slit Calypso's neck. *'Twisted Metal: Small Brawl:' Calypso shows Sweet Tooth, an ice cream truck (it oddly resembles the remote controlled car) and wonders why he would only think about ice cream when he could have anything he wanted. We later see Calypso strapped on the front of the car with Sweet Tooth driving. While Calypso begged him to stop the car, we see police cars chasing him. *'Twisted Metal: Head-On:' When Calypso asked Needles what his desire was, Needles explained that he was looking at his face for "a long time" and wanted a new one. Calypso asked him if his wish was a facelift, but Needles replied no and explained more: "''We've been doing this for a long time, haven't we? You hold the Twisted Metal, I kill and destroy for you. I make a wish, you continue to sit on your throne surrounded by your guards and women. I think, you had enough fun for a while." When asked for his prize, Needles answers that he becomes Calypso, while Calypso becomes Needles. Calypso refused to give him the wish, but he had no choice. Once Calypso was in Sweet Tooth's body, he ordered the guards to shoot the intruder which was himself! As his body and one of the guards' body (the one Needles ran over earlier) were dragged away, Needles in Calypso's body laughs wickedly while surrounded by his women. This may be inspired by Twisted Metal 4's story, where Sweet Tooth takes control of the Twisted Metal tournament Sweet Tooth's Design Sweet Tooth has gone through several redesigns varying from game to game and his personalty growing darker along the way: *'Twisted Metal:' A simple slim insane circus clown complete with face paint, green hair, and a fake big round red nose. His attire seems to be a worn out suit with gloves. *'Twisted Metal 2:' Still maintains his face paint and red nose but his hair is replaced with the iconic flames and has a more classic clown outfit. *'Twisted Metal 3:' More emphasis was placed on the clown design. His flames are replaced with red/orange hair resembling flames and spiked teeth are added. *'Twisted Metal 4: '''Regains his flaming hair but his attire is redesigned to that of a ringmaster. *'Twisted Metal: Small Brawl:' He is far younger and his personality is more of a mischievous child. He seems to have face paint and a fake red round nose, red/orange hair that looks similar to flames and spiked teeth. It appears he wears brown pants with a black belt, a blue vest with a flaming clown head on the back, a black long sleeved shirt underneath the vest, and black gloves. *'Twisted Metal: Black:' His design is changed drastically. Kane is given a larger physique and dons a clown mask in a permanent insane smile instead of face paint. He wears black gloves, brown boots, and pants spotted with pink polka dots with suspenders. Furthermore, Sweet Tooth is portrayed as a natural serial killer. This design would be kept relatively unchanged for Black and beyond as his "classic look". *'Twisted Metal: Head-On:' Sweet Tooth's look is the same as in Twisted Metal Black with the exception of the mask which is replaced with face paint and spiked teeth. His personalty has also changed back from a natural insane serial killer to just an insane clown. *'Twisted Metal (2011):''' His design is almost exactly the same as Black's both in appearance and in personality. The only difference being a seemingly more worn out mask. Trivia *In Twisted Metal 1, Needles does not have his trademark "flaming head." However a flaming clown head is adorned on top his truck. *Sweet Tooth appears as a bonus costume in "War of the Monsters" videogame if you have a Twisted Metal Black save data. As he is just a bonus costume, he does not have a story. *In total, Needles drives (or rides shotgun) in 5 vehicles besides his ice cream truck; Gold Tooth (Twisted Metal Lost), Dark Tooth (Twisted Metal 2 & Twisted Metal: Head-On), Tower Tooth (Twisted Metal: Head-On) and Minion under his alter ego, Marcus Kane (Twisted Metal: Black). *Sweet Tooth is the only character in the series to have the same driver in every game. *When he wins ''Head-On, ''Needles says "We've been doing this a long time, haven't we?" implying that canonically, he's won the contest more than once. *Sweet Tooth is the only character in Twisted Metal that would actually dethrone Calypso and take control of the contest.(Twisted Metal 4 & Head On) *Sweet Tooth has appeared in all TM games, furthermore is the mascot of all of them as his face or truck is on every TM game cover. *Sweet Tooth's mask in Twisted Metal Black appears to have been created by Mr. Creole, Dollface's boss. *Sweet Tooth in TM:Small Brawl is more of a rebellous troublemaker than a serial killer. *Sweet Tooth is seen carrying a machete with a serrated edge similar to a saw in several Twisted Metal PS3 trailers. *It is revealed after you unlock Minion that the events of Twisted Metal: Black take place within the mind of Sweet Tooth. *In Twisted Metal Black, his mask was created by Mr. Creole. Gallery File:SweettoothTM1.jpg|Sweet Tooth in TM1 File:Sweettoothtm2.jpg|Sweet Tooth's character info in TM2 File:STTM3.jpg|Sweet Tooth info in TM3 File:Tm4logo.jpg|"Sweet Tooth" as he appears on the TM4 cover art File:SweetTooth_Stalking.jpg|Sweet Tooth in Twisted Metal Black twisted-metal-ps3-20100615033354371_640w.jpg|Sweet Tooth in the upcoming Twisted Metal. Twisted Metal Sweet Tooth.jpg|Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal: Head On Sweet tooth caterpillar.JPG|Sweet Tooth as what seems to be a caterpillar. Sweet Tooth's Saw.JPG|Sweet Tooth's saw. Sweet tooth ending.JPG|Sweet Tooth going to the dentist because of all the candy he ate. sweet_tooth_ho_ending.JPG|Sweet Tooth after having switched bodies with Calypso. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles